


The Sun Goes Out

by gloriousgalaxy



Series: Death of A Bachelor(s) [2]
Category: Escape the Night (Web Series)
Genre: Artifacts, BAMF Nikita, Blood, But that's canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Corpses, Escape the Night Season 3, Escape the Night Spoilers, Everybody Dies, Gen, I don't know what to tag this, I'm Sorry, Knives, Why Did I Write This?, Zombies, escape the night, mentions of torture, no happy ending, the final three die
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 20:05:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15648009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gloriousgalaxy/pseuds/gloriousgalaxy
Summary: He feels his heart beat once, twice. New life floods through him at the fact that the town is saved.And then it all fades away.~The badass final trio of season 3 die. I'm so sorry.





	The Sun Goes Out

Manny’s dead, the Carnival Master just  _ murdered  _ Mortimer and Calliope, and now there are zombies all around them.

 

Joey knows that if his heart still beat, he'd be able to feel it pounding right now. Clawed hands yank at his arms, pulling him down as he flails and screams. He can see Matt and Nikita, trying to fight them off too. But they're failing. They're losing.

 

Nikita tears off one of her high heels and smacks the monster holding her in the face. It reels back with an inhuman screech, and she takes off running. Joey watches her go as the zombie pulls him to the ground. Matt’s lying a couple feet in front of him, thrashing like a fish out of water. 

 

Nikita vanishes into the woods and most of the zombies gallop after her. The one holding Joey begins to drag him towards the church, as does the one with Matt. Every time those clawlike fingernails dig into his elbows, he resists the urge to cry out. But he's developed somewhat of a high pain tolerance in the three nights of hell he's suffered through. So he just stumbles into the church after Matt, eyes darting to the two bodies sprawled near the back. 

 

Calliope’s dark eyes are wide, and her hair is a wild mess around her head. Her neck is twisted brutally, and her hands lie limp and bloody at her sides. Mortimer, facedown beneath her, is surrounded by a halo of blood. His head is tilted to the side, just enough so that Joey can see his eyes, returned to their normal brown color. 

 

The zombies force them to kneel before the Carnival Master. He looks at Matt, and then he looks at Joey, and his wrinkled face twists into a grin. “Tie them!” he orders the monsters, and Joey’s yanked back to his feet. Claws dig into his shoulders as he staggers over to a column. His back is pressed against it, his hands tied back, and Matt is bound on the other side of the church.

 

_ Okay. You know what? We’ll get out of here. We can do this. _

 

Then he looks up, and sees Matt’s defeated expression, and his hope melts away.

 

Matt and Nikita have been the two bravest people in this group. Matt was beaten to death by a man with a Hulked-out arm, and Nikita shot her best friend three times in the chest. But yet they're still alive. They’ve gotten through all of  this with him. Seeing one of those strong people giving up, it takes something out of him. Joey feels a little weaker, a little more helpless.

 

But then he sees Nikita sneaking into the back of the church. She mouths something at him, and he can't read lips, but he assumes she's going for the final artifact. It sits on a pedestal, right beside Calliope and Mortimer’s corpses. But the Carnival Master is right there.

 

She needs a distraction.

 

Matt’s already on it. “What do you want with us?” he asks, his voice shaking despite his obvious attempts to keep it steady.

 

Nikita slips towards the pedestal as the Carnival Master stalks towards Matt. “To be able to escape this town, I need three souls. You're one of them. Once I track down that damned girl, I'll have the third soul. And then…” His grotesque lips curl into a grin. “Then I get to the fun part. I cut off your fingers, and then your toes, and cut a symbol on your chest, but I won't kill you. And once I've done that to all three of you, I burn you alive on this column. You will watch your friends die with you, in unimaginable pain, and you can't stop it.”

 

Matt lets out a small squeak. “Oh. I'm sorry I asked.”

 

Nikita snatches the artifact off the pedestal and runs, her high heels noisily clacking on the concrete floor. The Carnival Master turns around and shouts, “Get her!”

 

“Run, Nikita!” Matt shouts. Joey joins in as they watch most of the zombies crowd around the doorway, slamming into each other as they all try to get out at the same time.

 

“Fucking idiots,” the Carnival Master groans. “One at a time, you swine!”

 

Joey can't help but smile as the zombies keep bumping into each other. “You're never going to win,” he says. “I've escaped a situation like this before. You won't ever complete this ritual.”

 

The demon turns towards him, eyes lit with rage. “Why wait? I should just cut off your fingers now! Or maybe your tongue! Shut you up!” He sneers, and Joey shies away. He meets Matt’s narrowed eyes.

 

“Hey! Over here!” Matt yells, and Joey’s almost grateful. That is, until the Carnival Master turns to him. “Eager to go first?”

 

“Fuck! No! I am!” Joey shouts, but the demon is already set on his friend. “Hey! Leave him alone! Goddammit, Matt!”

 

“Oh, shit, oh shit,” he hears as the Carnival Master picks up a knife. Matt’s voice rises an octave. “No, wait, leave me alone! Hey, Nikita's still out there, you should focus on getting her!” His eyes widen as the demon approaches him.

 

“Get away from him!”

 

Nikita bursts in through the back doorway of the church, wielding the final artifact like a weapon. A zombie lunges through right after her, lanky arms reaching for her. It slams into her side, fingernails digging through her dress and into her skin. It rips open a wound, huge and bloody, but she barely even flinches.

 

Joey screams. Nikita smashes the artifact into the beast’s head, raising it up again and beginning to chant in an unfamiliar language. The gash in her stomach begins to bleed heavily, and her voice wavers. She keeps speaking, though, and the Carnival Master howls.

 

As she finishes her chant, the demon begins to move. One of his feet begins to dissolve into smoke, and before any of them can stop him, he drives the knife he's holding into Matt’s stomach. Once, twice, three times. Nikita screams, her own stomach already slashed open as she sinks to the ground.

 

Then, the Carnival Master turns and throws the blade as his other foot and the rest of his leg vanishes. It disappears up to the hilt in Joey’s chest, its aim true.

 

Strangely, he feels nothing. He stares down at the handle blankly as the rest of the demon vanishes.

 

He feels his heart beat once, new life flooding through his body at the fact that the town is saved.

 

He sees Shane, reaching for him as pain replaces the life.

 

Joey takes his hand and it all fades away.


End file.
